


Three Words, Eight Letters

by blushingflower



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingflower/pseuds/blushingflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea when this is supposed to be set, be prepared for spoilers up through season 2.</p><p>Written for 2009 Kink Bingo, prompt: dirty talk.  May contain traces of humiliation, begging, and orgasm denial.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three Words, Eight Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when this is supposed to be set, be prepared for spoilers up through season 2.
> 
> Written for 2009 Kink Bingo, prompt: dirty talk. May contain traces of humiliation, begging, and orgasm denial.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[challenge: kinkbingo](http://blushingflower.dreamwidth.org/tag/challenge:+kinkbingo), [fandom: gossip girl](http://blushingflower.dreamwidth.org/tag/fandom:+gossip+girl), [fic](http://blushingflower.dreamwidth.org/tag/fic), [kink: begging](http://blushingflower.dreamwidth.org/tag/kink:+begging), [kink: dirty talk](http://blushingflower.dreamwidth.org/tag/kink:+dirty+talk), [kink: humiliation](http://blushingflower.dreamwidth.org/tag/kink:+humiliation), [pairing: chuck/blair](http://blushingflower.dreamwidth.org/tag/pairing:+chuck/blair), [pwp](http://blushingflower.dreamwidth.org/tag/pwp)  
  
---|---  
  
 

They're in Blair's room. Blair's on her knees, Chuck's sitting on the bed. Blair's sucking Chuck through the fly of his pants. He puts his hand in her hair, pulls off her headband and tosses it onto the bed. "That's it, Blair, suck me. Get me nice and hard."

She'd tell him to shut up, but her mouth is busy. She glares up at him, and finds him staring down at her. Their eyes meet, and he gives her a little half smile. "You do that so well, Blair. You might consider going professional."

She stands up and shoves him on the bed. She strips her dress off. "Why don't you do something useful with that mouth of yours, Bass" she says, and lays down on the bed. He obliges, and moves between her legs.

"Mmm, yeah, Chuck" she says, half-coherently, anticipating the orgasm that's just around the corner. He stops.

"Not yet, Blair," he says, standing up to remove his clothes.

He returns, and climbs on top of her, slowly pushing himself inside her. She arches her back and lets out a soft moan.

"Talk to me, Blair." Chuck says. She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah Chuck, fuck me, make me come" Blair says, and she means it, she really does, but she says it as disinterestedly as she can, because she doesn't want to admit that she wants him as badly as she does, that he can undo her so well.

Chuck, the bastard, stops moving altogether, just when he'd established the perfect rhythm, and she groans in frustration. "You have to mean it, Blair," he leans down and whispers in her ear, his voice low and seductive. He pulls away again, looks her dead in the eye. "Tell me what you want. Convince me."

Blair groans. It can't ever just be simple, everyday fucking with Chuck. It always has to be more, with the mind games and the power struggle. But considering how their relationship works, it's completely unsurprising. Things with Chuck might not ever be simple, but they're also never boring.

"I want you to fuck me, Chuck. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me until I come."

He starts to move again, slowly, exactly the right speed to frustrate her. "I'm not entirely convinced yet," he says.

"Please, Chuck."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

"I thought that's what I was doing."

"Please, Chuck. Harder. Faster."

He speeds up a bit, driving each thrust home with a snap of his hips that makes her cry out. It's exactly what she wants, exactly the rhythm she needs, and he is angled perfectly, stroking her G-spot with every thrust.

"Yes, Chuck, like that."

"Do you like it when I fuck you, Blair?"

"Yes."

"Tell me how much you like it."

"Oh, God. I love the way you fuck me. I love the way you feel inside me, I love the way you make me feel. Please, don't stop."

And he doesn't, just keeps up the perfect rhythm for long enough for them both to orgasm, hers rippling around his in waves, and at the crest of it she whispers "I love you."


End file.
